The Cave
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When a terrible storm Separates Hiccup and a injured Astrid away from the other Dragon trainers Him, Astrid and Toothless wind up staying at a near by Cave to wade out the Storm and to treat her injuries. probably one of the best Hiccstrid Fanfics that I have ever written In my life :) Hope you enjoy R


The Cave

The storm was horrible to say the least. That whole afternoon of sunshine and perfect weather had gone away in an instant as thunderclouds roared in the distance and blew in the cold rain onto the Dragon Riders.

"Everybody we need to get out of this storm!" Yelled Hiccup in the harsh wind as Toothless started to become weary about the thunder and lightning that boomed around them.

Tuffnut shouted back to him, "Yeah that would be a great idea if we could actually see where our dragons were going! But with all this junk in the way we can't see anything!"

And it was true the dark clouds had blocked the view of the shoreline of Berk harbor and with the undying wind it would be impossible to go above the clouds with an already tired out dragon.

Snotlout shouted to everyone, "Hey I see something in the distance it kinda looks like one of the shacks of Berk in one of the mountain sides."

"It's the trade hut! Everybody head toward that direction!" Hiccup shouted to the others and they all headed toward that direction.

But the unexpected happened, the wind was so harsh that it caught Astrid off guard and she was blown off her dragon with harsh force. Stormfly didn't realize though because of the roaring waves and thunder around them and the intention of getting them to safety.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled as he and toothless spotted what had happened and jolted down to the waves and caught her. Hiccup held her in his arms as he discovered that she had lost consciousness.

"GUYS HOLD UP ASTRID IS INJURED!" Yelled Hiccup as he tried to get the other's attention but it was too late because they had already gotten far too out of hearing reach.

Hiccup had to stay calm and find somewhere that they can land too. And that's when he noticed a small Cliffside cave behind them that was on a separate island that they had just gotten away from.

"ALRIGHT BUD WE HAVE TO GET TO THAT CAVE!" He yelled at Toothless over the roaring waves and the Nightfury roared in response and set his route for the island.

When they got into the cave Hiccup carried Astrid off Toothless bridal style and laid her against Toothless on a rock that had been carved out by no doubt a past Viking group in the year because of the fishing expeditions.

She grunted in pain as she turned her head toward him in an act of pain, "Hiccup?"

"Shhh…. It's gonna be alright I just need to check for any wounds. Do you feel any pain on your body that might be cut?" he replied as he stroked some hair out of her face.

She grunted in pain again, "I feel a sharp pain on my lower back, it hurts whenever I try to move."

Without another word to her he laid her up and said "Sorry" in a hush tone as he lifted her shirt only to find a bloody wound on her lower back.

"Yep you definitely got that when you flew off of Stormfly." He said softly as he got some wrap out of his emergency back he kept on toothless and asked her, "Can you hold one of your hands around my neck and the other hold your shirt up? I need it clear so I can treat your wound."

She nodded her head but was obviously blushing about the idea of Hiccup touching her bare skin. She did as asked and moaned as he applied the medicine he had along with the bandages but his soft touch felt warm against her cold body and didn't mind the comforting warmth it brought.

After he was done she let down her shirt and he laid her back onto Toothless, who wore a worried expression on his face for her.

"How long do you think it's gonna be before the storm lifts?" Astrid asked weakly as she gazed at him as he took a wash cloth from his bag and wet it from the rain outside.

He shrugged, "A storm like this can take an entire night or so. We'll be safe tonight in this cave because of the protective surroundings."

He came back and pressed the cloth to her forehead to cool down her blood rushed heated head.

"It'll be alright, in the morning you'll be better in no time because the wound wasn't deep so it won't take long to heal up quickly. By tomorrow you'll be good as new and we can go fly home to Berk." He said as he held her hand in his and stroked her skin with his thumb to comfort her.

She smiled and told him, "Thanks Hiccup." and squinted her eyes from the pain in her lower back.

Toothless had fallen asleep from the hard work of getting all three of them to the cave as quickly as they could in the harsh storm and Hiccup and Astrid were starting to fall asleep slowly as well.

"Well I'll let you sleep. You need your strength for tomorrow so I'll go sleep over there now." He told her softly as he let go of her hand and started to walk away.

"Wait!" she yipped as he turned around shocked at her sudden outburst, she blushed as she said it but she had to have him by her side, "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

He blushed like mad and replied, "Really? Won't you feel kinda awkward having to sleep with someone like me beside you?"

She laughed and said, "Do you not think I didn't feel awkward when you treated my wounds? Yes Hiccup I am feeling awkward but you aren't just some guy. Come here please."

He came to her side without having to be asked twice and said, "The best way to sleep is if we sleep on our side Toothless will provide heat for sure but if we sleep on our side you can heal your wound faster that way." He held her waist as the both laid down on their side with them facing each other eye to eye.

The warmth of the others breath and the soft touch of the others skin made their heart race with such emotion that they thought that their hearts might explode. They both blushed of course but for some reason they weren't as stiff as they thought they would be when they laid down with each other, in fact it felt natural to be laying down next to each other this way.

"I'll wake you up tomorrow when we are ready to head back to Berk." Hiccup said softly to her as sleep started to cause his voice to become drowsy and eyes become heavy.

"Hiccup before you go to sleep…" She said as she lifted her hand from the ground and stroked his cheek as she slowly moved closer to his face and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Greatly shocking yet to him but he accepted this affection and returned her embrace. When they parted she continued saying, "I just want you to know that I love you."

He smiled and replied, "I love you too Astrid." And they snuggled closer to keep warmth and to keep the love they had keep it's warm embrace around their lips and bodies. They fell asleep together in perfect harmony.


End file.
